


Christmas Future  1970

by jkkitty



Series: Tuesday PicFic Challenges [16]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of the PicFic Challenge from LiveJournal MFU Section 7</p><p>Napoleon, Illya, Jo, and Aunt Amy celebrates Christmas in 1970.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Future  1970

Thanks to Uncle Charlie for checking this over.

**.**

**.**

As was their custom over the years, Illya and Napoleon were relaxing in Napoleon’s apartment after their last assignment.  They talked about things that they could have done better or differently. Jo had joined them and was looking at the recently added items on Napoleon’s wall.

“So much of this is new, especially the pictures.  Where are they from?” Jo asked.

The men joined her at the wall, “I found them in a box that my aunt had stored away.  That’s my mother and father,” Napoleon said pointing at the first picture before moving to the next one.  He pointed out his grandparents, followed by ones of Aunt Amy and his cousins.  He also explained each plaque and item hung there.  He shared stories about each one.  As he neared the end of the wall, he noticed that the Kuryakins were quiet.

“I’m sorry I got carried away,” Napoleon apologized, realizing that neither of his friends had memories from their life to share. 

“That is all right.  It is nice to have items from one’s past,” Jo assured him while Illya nodded in agreement.

The rest of the night Napoleon thought of how essential these memories were to him and how he wished his friends could have similar ones.

….

The next few days were busy at headquarter between paperwork and evaluations of the new batch of agents.  Although constantly on the go, Napoleon didn’t forget what had happened in his apartment. He knew that the brother and sister had been sadden and decided to see what he could do for them.

Later that day, he approached Waverly.

“Sir, I’d like to ask a favor.”  He explained his idea and waited for his boss to comment.

“This is highly unusual Mr. Solo, but I see you are set on this path.  You have my permission as long as it doesn’t interfere with the day by day operations of our organization.”

Leaving Waverly’s office, he visited several other departments and explained his idea.  All were happy to help and set about working on the new assignment. 

“Remember, it can’t interfere with your normal assignments,” Napoleon reminded them knowing that they’d do their best for him.

As the weeks went by, no news of success was forthcoming.  After each assignment, he checked, but found that, although the departments were still working on it, each avenue of exploration was met with failure.  Giving up the idea, Napoleon was disappointed, but knew no more time could be spent on his request.

…….

Christmas was a week away and Napoleon was making out his gift list.  He had decided on everyone but Jo and Illya.  Their gifts needed to be special and he was working hard at deciding what gift would show how much he cared for each of them.  A ringing phone disturbed his thoughts.

“Napoleon, come quickly,” a clerk from the file room said excitedly. “We’ve had success with your request.  What would you like us to do with the results?”

“I’ll be down in a minute.”  He quickly slipped on his jacket and hurried to the department.  

When he arrived there, he was met with excitement.  “I thought we gave up on this,” Napoleon said.

“When a new employee came over from Eastern Europe, she heard of what we were trying to do and she gave us a few ideas.  Searching further, we were able to come up with what you requested.”

She smiled and handed Napoleon the folder. “You’ll need to hurry to have them available by Christmas.”

Napoleon took the precious package and left heading immediately to complete his surprise.

As he was walking the halls to his office, Mr. Waverly passed him.

“I heard your request was fulfilled.  Make sure I heard about the results.”

………..

Christmas Eve and day at Aunt Amy’s had become a staple when the agents were town and she did what she could to see her “adopted children” happy

“Napoleon and I decided to give the two of you a Ukrainian Christmas this year.  I know that you usually celebrate it on January seventh, but hope you don’t mind celebrating with us tonight.  So we’ll start with supper tonight if you have no objections.”

“You did all this for us,” Jo said looking at the layout on the table.  She was deeply touched that Napoleon and his aunt had gone out of their way to make the Christmas so memorable. 

“How did you know about this?”  Illya also was surprised by the gesture.

“Actually my nephew did the research,” Amy proudly explained.

“Well, really Mr. Waverly gave his permission and research did a lot of the legwork,” Napoleon said.

Illya snickered, “I’m sure you made it worth the women’s while.”

“Keep that up and I’ll see you get none of it,” Napoleon threatened.

“The meal is traditionally a meatless twelve-course meal because the people of the Ukraine fast to Christmas morning. _Kutia_ is the main dish and consist of cooked wheat and special syrup containing diluted honey, grated poppy seeds, raisins and sometimes walnuts. It is served with _kolach,_ a Christmas braided bread that is shared by all and dipped in honey.  This is followed _borscht_ with _vushka_ a red beet soup with mushrooms filled dumplings, _kapusniak_ a sourkraut soup, _holubki_ a meatless stuffed cabbage, varenyky with various fillings several fish dishes, pickled herring, fresh mushroom sauce, pickled mushrooms, and baked beans with flax oil. The hot drink called _kompot_ is a mixed fruit tea. For dessert, there is always an assortment of cookies, sheet cakes, torts.”  

“Leave it to my partner, to know all about food,” Napoleon teased.

“My friend, there are some things that are in important and food is one of them,” Illya stated starting on the _kutia_.

As each course was brought to the table, Illya spoke more about the specifics of the dish between bites, causing the others to laugh.   The dinner lived up to everything the two Ukrainians remembered from their early childhood with their parents.  

They all accompanied Napoleon’s aunt to midnight mass after the meal and then headed back to her apartment and bed.

…..

The following morning the smells of fresh coffee and tea, dark bread, buckwheat blinis with jam, eggs, sausages, cold cuts, and cheese woke them continuing the Ukrainian theme

After breakfast, gifts were passed out and opened.   Each tore into the packages like children making Amy laugh. 

“My dear,” Amy said to Jo.  “I have something, but would like to wait awhile before giving it to you.”  

Confused as to why, Jo gave her a hug. “Aunt Amy, just these last two days are enough of a gift.   You have given Illya and me a home once more, and we appreciate it.”

“Napoleon,” Amy nodded her head toward him.

Napoleon excused himself going into his Aunt’s room.  Soon he returned with two large packages and handed them to Jo and Illya.

“What is this?  I thought we already exchanged gifts.”  Illya questioned holding his.  

“Actually, those were the results of the research of many of the people of UNCLE.”

Intrigued, the packages were open.  Inside each was an identical picture.  

Before them were replicas of a photo taken a few days before the ball in honor of their father’s promotion to general.***  It was the official family photograph, taken but never seen by them due to the war.  Papa, Mama, _babushka,_ Illya, Josephina, and the two younger children were all dressed in their best.

The pictures were accented with a satin silver elegant frame with the Kuryakin crest and name engraved on the bottom. 

“How?” Illya asked while Jo could say nothing.  Each gently touched the faces before them while memories of their past years came flooding back.  

“I hope you like it.  Waverly gave his approval and the departments have been working on it in their spare time. I’m sorry it’s the only one research could find.”  

Aunt Amy handed Jo a small gift-wrapped in small gold box.  "This was mine, and I'd like you to have it.  I've made a small change just for you."

  
Opening it, Jo found a picture locket.  On one side was Jo, Illya, Napoleon, and Amy while on the other side was the miniature picture of the photo in front of them. 

  
Giving Amy a kiss and placing it around her neck, Jo said, "I am very honored."

  
As they sat around, love in the air.   Their toast of a few years before came back to them. “May we always have someone who loves us.” They realized that they had many occasions of love in their lives, and each time it had come down family.

 

***(see:  Sapphire Affair)  


End file.
